


Take a Bow

by owlpockets



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha take Thor to a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Bow

“I’m starting to wonder if this was a bad idea,” Clint found himself shouting in Natasha’s ear three hours after arriving at the club. The music was still blasting, the drink was still flowing, and Thor was still dancing. Badly, but the glittering young women (and a couple of men) hanging off him didn’t seem to care or even notice. The two agents had bowed out an hour ago. Clint thought it would be hilarious to bring the god dancing, and he and Natasha had bet on how long it would take him to strike out. Neither of them won.


End file.
